Bloody Beginnings and Ends
by BloodyGrim
Summary: Summery: Before Alucard, there was Dracula. Before Dracula, there was Vlad the Impaler. And he met the descendant of the Goddess Morrigan, Queen Aoife. She is the creator of shifters; the Queen of Death. She is Romania's Dragon Warrior; Vlad's Bloody General. And She is the one that will test the great No-Life-King's binds. Rest of sum inside. Alucard x OC
1. Prologue

**BloodyGrim: Hey guys! I decided to update the prologue and 1st chapter because of some complaints. Hopefully you guys like this a lot and I apologize for the jumping around in the 1st chapter. It is too complicated to do too much editing to it. I do not want to rewrite the whole thing. Anyways, enjoy! ^_^**

 **Summery:** Before Alucard, there was Dracula. Before Dracula, there was Vlad the Impaler. And he met the descendant of the Goddess Morrigan, Queen Aoife. She is the creator of shifters; the Queen of Death. She is Romania's Dragon Warrior; Vlad's Bloody General. And She is the one that will test the great No-Life-King's binds. Will she be his greatest ally? Or his greatest enemy?

 **Disclaimer: BloodyGrim does not own Hellsing, but they do own their OC Aoife and any other OC's.**

 **Bloody Beginnings and Ends**

 **Prologue**

1306 AD

An Ireland castle was cast aglow with orange flames crackling in the darkness of the Eclipse. It cast everything into a haze of red. The inhabitants of the castle were running around in a panic, and they were yelling to each other, looking for any survivors. One shadowed figure stood apart from the commotion. They loomed above on one of the hills surrounding the chaos below. This figure was shrouded in a black cloak. The cloak whipped around them with a life of its own showing long, slender, yet muscular legs clad in black leather.

The figures right hand comes up and tugs down their hood. Waist length silvery-blue hair comes forth to curtain the beautiful females face. Her eyes are silver and seem to flash gold every now and then. Occasionally, the colors swirl together to create a hypnotic image. The female looks to be in her late twenties. This female is Aoife (ee-fa) Morrigan Crowblood. A descendant of the battle Goddess Morrigan. Genetically, she is the goddesses great granddaughter. Power wise, she is practically her daughter.

Aoife watches as her home burns. Bloody tears slide down her cheeks as she listens to the screams of pain and horror from her people. She watches as shadowy figures of Irish soldiers dart after her people and slaughter them mercilessly. She will not be able to help her people in time. A thought which causes her great anger and grief.

In order to appease her anguish and fury, Aoife growls out, "Faolan. Attack."

A 4 foot tall, black Direwolf melts out of the shadows behind her. The wolf is 6 feet and 6 inches long. His eyes a glowing gold. This is Faolan, Aoife's familiar.

Faolan stretches his muzzle into a bloodthirsty, wolfish grin, "Yes, my master."

Aoife's lips also curl into a bloodthirsty smile, even as bloody tears continue to escape from her eyes. Her features suddenly become more lupine as she morphs into a whitish-blue Direwolf. As a wolf, she has a swirling mass of silver and gold as her eyes. Her wolf form is 5 feet tall instead of her 6 feet tall, human form.

Aoife howls and lunges into battle with a vengeance. Faolan following right behind her. Both of them start a bloodbath that will be known in history as The Vengeance of Morrigan.

The next day, as the sun rose, there was no sign of Aoife, her familiar, or her family's castle. They vanished, disappeared, all that is left is the carnage and the memories of the very few survivors.

 **BloodyGrim: What do you think? Is it good? Bad? Enjoyable? Tell me!**

 **Read, Review, and Enjoy! ^_^**

 **Also, please Follow and/or Favorite.**


	2. Chapter 1: Romania's Dragon Warrior

**Disclaimer: BloodyGrim does not own Hellsing, but they do own their OC Aoife and any other OC's.**

 **Bloody Beginnings and Ends**

**Chapter 1: Romania's Dragon Warrior**

1458 AD

Aoife stands at the back of a crowd. She watches Vlad Tēpes tell his people what to expect in the oncoming war. She smirks in amusement when his eyes wander to the back, looking for her. Even though she is his second in command, he does not know what she looks like. He does not even know her gender. No one does. Everyone assumes she is a male because she is a warrior. She knows Vlad has his suspicions, though. Sometimes, she believes he thinks her to be homosexual.

Aoife wears an obsidian helmet that covers her, now, shoulder-length, silvery-blue hair. The helmet purposely hides her face in shadows. She wears a black mask underneath the helmet. It hides the lower part of her face. The armor Aoife adorns is also obsidian and has the design of a dragon's hide. It covers all of her body, and it is custom made out of a flexible but durable metal. A crimson and gold cape with a dragon design is attached to her shoulder plates to show her loyalty. Aoife also wears black, leather gloves and boots with wool insulation. The gloves and boots have chainmail interwoven into them to give better protection.

Aoife is nicknamed Romania's Balaur războinic or Dragon Warrior in English. Mostly because of her dragon-like armor, her romanian name Drac, and how she kills. She leaves her victims in pieces and is sometimes seen tearing an enemy's throat out with her sharp fangs. It is amusing to her how much they relate her to a terrifying beast.

 **(Line Skip)**

In the front of the crowd, Vlad finally found what he was looking for. The silver eyes of his second in command, Drac. Vlad trusts Drac with his life even though he has never seen his full face. He has his suspicions about Drac's gender. He is the only one who spends a noticeable amount of time with him. Everyone else is either too afraid of Drac, admires him, is ignored by him, or is glared at when they bother him.

 _Heh, he probably glares at them because they stutter when they talk to him. I wonder, though, why he doesn't seem flustered when women fawn over him? Some of the ones that fawn over him are quite appetizing. Strangely enough, he always avoids looking at a fully naked man. Then there is the oddity of reports after battle. Every time I undress after a battle, he never takes any of his armor off. He always avoids looking at me too, usually looking at the ceiling if he can't look into my face when I undress while talking to him. I wonder… could his interests lie in men?_

Vlad watches as Drac's eyes flash gold in an instant. _Hmm, what could have angered him so?_ After finishing his speech, Vlad saunters off the stage towards where Drac's and his mount are. He then finds out what could have angered his second in command. A group of young soldiers were trying to pet Drac's black stallion.

Vlad also takes note that his friend is gliding angrily, almost predatorily, towards the young soldiers and his mount. Everyone in his second in commands path scurried out of his way like their lives depended it. Knowing Drac, it probably did.

Vlad chuckles softly and heads towards the commotion at a more laidback pace. He wouldn't want to miss the show would he?

 **(Line Skip)**

Aoife chuckles at some of Vlad's thoughts. _If he didn't think I was a guy, he wouldn't have thought it strange I avoid looking at him when he undresses. It doesn't help when it is against my culture to gaze upon a naked person without permission._

Her mirth ends though, when she sees a group of young soldiers, probably recent recruits, attempting to pet her familiar in his horse form. He was shying away and stomping his feet at them. The noise was drowned out by the crowd and other horses. Aoife growls in anger, stalking towards the soldiers and her familiar. She did not notice Vlad was watching her in amusement.

In a few seconds, Aoife stood behind the men with her arms crossed against her chest. She growls out in a dangerous, whispery voice, "What do you think you are doing, soldiers?"

The soldiers freeze and whip around at the sound of Aoife's voice. The tallest one of the soldiers steps forward in a moment of foolish bravery. He salutes and stands at attention, avoiding eye contact with his furious commander. "We were only trying to pet your steed, General Drac, sir."

Aoife cocks her head to the side, her eyes flashing gold again. The only visible part of her flashing a different color made the soldiers even more terrified. "Ooh? Did I give you permission to pet my mount?"

The tall soldier stutters out an answer, "N-no, sir."

Aoife's lips twitch in dark amusement, unknown to the soldiers. She keeps the dangerous tone in her voice, though. "I didn't think so. You are all on stable duty for a month, and you will only be allowed to eat after everyone has eaten. Now go and train until your rashness is beaten out of you." The men are a little slow in their dismissal. "What are you waiting for? Move it!" The soldiers scamper off to do their newfound assignments.

Aoife sighs in frustration while petting Faolan's neck to calm him. She stiffens though, when she hears a familiar chuckle.

The smooth baritone echoes pleasantly through her ears. "You always find ways to amuse me, Drac. Particularly when people do not ask for your permission when it concerns your affairs."

Aoife glares over her shoulder in annoyance at her friend, Vlad. The annoyance is partly because of his comment and partly because he's over a half foot taller than her. She snorts in reply, her voice changing from the dangerous, whispery pitch to a deep, guttural baritone. Sounding almost like a dragon if one could speak. "I have too few things I care about these days. I do not like wandering hands touching what is mine so frivolously."

Aoife's voice gains a hint of mourning to it. "I've already had so many things taken away from me; my family, my home, and my purity. I've become a monster in the eyes of others. So a monster I shall be. A monster that will fight for what is precious to it until it's last breath."

Aoife faces Vlad as she speaks the last portion of her little monologue. Almost as if she is waiting for him to mock her or laugh at her. He has done it to others. Instead, Aoife receives something she did not know how to receive. Vlad's face held a gentleness no other had seen. His eyes held understanding and sorrow. This show of emotion puzzled Aoife.

 **(Line Skip)**

Vlad was in shock from his friends admission about some of his past. The admission was actually a little concerning. Once Drac turned around, Vlad sighs in exasperation and gives his friend a true smile. A smile reserved for only his closest of companions.

He can tell Drac is puzzled by the show of emotion. Probably expecting to be mocked or laughed at for his own show of emotion. "I know what you have been through, Drac. I have had similar experiences to yours, so I can understand your struggle. You are not alone, my friend. I will never abandon you. After all, monsters have to stick together."

Vlad grips his friends right shoulder in companionship as his words draw to a close. He ends the serious talk in a joking manner, hoping to cheer up his friend. He, himself, grins sadistically when he does get a laugh. "Come, my friend. We have a battle to prepare for."

 **(Line Skip)**

 **BloodyGrim: Not really much to say. Just tell me what you think and enjoy your summer.**

 **Read, Review, and Enjoy! ^_^**

 **Also, please Follow and/or Favorite.**


	3. Chapter 2: A Hunger Sated

**Disclaimer: BloodyGrim does not own Hellsing, but they do own their OC Aoife (ee-fa) and any other OC's.**

 **Bloody Beginnings and Ends**

 **Chapter 2: A Hunger Sated; A Friendship Everlasting**

1999 AD

A women of supernatural beauty bathes in the light of the full moon. Her eyes are closed in remembrance, and her mouth is ajar enough for her sharp fangs to show. This women is Aoife, Romania's Dragon Warrior and the descendant of Morrigan.

Aoife's eye lashes flutter open to show pools of liquid gold. A sign of great power in her kind. She exhales a cloud of mist, her voice coming out breathy in a mix of a romanian and germanian accent. "It is a beautiful night, my friend. I wonder if you share the same sky as I, my Count? It would be interesting to meet you again after so long."

A ringing interrupts Aoife's content bathing in the moonlight. She exhales in exasperation. With a wave of her hand, the annoying cellphone appears within the hold of Aoife's dominant hand. She answers the phone with a click, "Yes, my Imperator?"

The voice of a young man crackles through the speakers. "Aoife, an anonymous tip in Ely describes several sightings of a daeva and ghouls. There was no claim of vampiric presence, but there must be if there are ghouls. Watch out for a summoner. I order you to seek out and destroy, Aoife; and if you must, devour."

Aoife grins in dark amusement. The familiar thrill of a hunt rushes through her veins. "Anything else, my Imperator?"

There is a slight pause on the other end, catching Aoife's attention. "Yes. The sightings have also caught Hellsing's attention. I want you to finish before they get there and proceed with caution. We do not need a conflict with them right now."

The young man's words cause Aoife to be positively gleeful. "Yes, my Imperator! I will follow through with all of your commands."

Aoife hangs up with a cackling laugh. The shadows seeming to whip around her in the likeness of limbs made of shadows. "Oh Count, I think we'll be meeting sooner than I thought. I wonder what it will be like?"

The shadows convulse around her. Wrapping around Aoife in a soft caress until not a single hair of her is visible. Then they disperse, and the descendant of Morrigan is no longer there.

 **(Line Skip)**

Gunshots, a screech, a yell, and an insane cackle. These are the noises Aoife can hear upon her reappearance from the shadows. The shadows had deposited her into an alleyway in the town, Ely. "Who is here? It cannot be Hellsing already, can it?"

Catching a whiff of the daeva, Aoife decides to ignore Hellsing for now. They are not her first priority. She vanishes in the blink of an eye. Her speed beyond human comprehension. She knows where her prey is, and she will devour it before Hellsing becomes a nuisance.

Aoife approaches her prey's location rapidly. In a matter of seconds, she stands in the middle of the daeva's hunting ground. Her lips stretch into a malicious grin. The creature will satisfy her appetite for a couple weeks at least. A fact that gives her great pleasure.

Aoife knows the daeva is around. Just as she also knows there is a herd of ghouls dropping like flies and two vampires only a few hundred meters away. It is an ancient vampire and their fledgeling, and they seem to be the ones erasing the ghouls existence.

Morrigan's decedent hums in interest, but ignores them for now. The daeva is heading towards her. She crouches down and allows her skin to harden and morph into a dragon's hide. Her skin still appears like her regular, exotic tan, but when touched it feels the same as an alligator's hide.

Aoife plants her hands onto the pavement below and shifts her body to accommodate being on all fours. Her fingers crack as they become arched, and bleed as the nails fall off and claws replace them. Her ears become more pointed. Her fangs become sharper and longer, and her jaw cracks and pops as her facial structure shifts into something inhumane.

This transformation happens within seconds. Seconds the daeva uses to arrive. A screech and a shift in the shadows is the only warning Aoife gets. It is the only warning she needs. The daeva is a creature made out of shadows and has the form of a cloaked individual. A factor which befuddles supernatural experts. The daeva charges Aoife and attempts to rip through her but is thwarted. She spins away from the daeva as she swipes at it.

The daeva gives a screech of pain and anger. Along its sides are smoking, claw wounds oozing a black substance. Aoife gives a bark of laughter as the daeva attempts to charge her again. She dodges to the side and allows the daeva to fly past. With a wolfish grin, Aoife pounces on the the daeva's back. It screeches as it is pushed out of the shadows and into a circle of light given from a lamppost.

 **(Gore Warning)**

Aoife makes sure the daeva is pinned down with her shadows and her body as she straddles the daeva's back. Then she opens her mouth gaping wide and chomps down on its shoulder with a lurch. The daeva screeches in pain and struggles in terror as Aoife slowly but effectively eats it piece by piece.

Once only the torso, head, and neck are left of the daeva, Aoife senses the two vampires and some humans approach her area. They stop a ways away, but in direct line of sight of her feast. She hears some gasps of terror, but ignores them as she clamps down on the daeva's neck. She sharply jerks her head back. The creatures screeching is silenced as its head comes off with a crack and wet squelching. She grips the head with her claws and tears the daeva's throat away from its head with her powerful jaws. She chews the body part up and swallows it.

Someone clears their throat to get her attention. Aoife gives them the one minute sign with her finger. She hears a snort of amusement in response. She then turns back to her meal and starts to viciously tear the head into pieces the size of her hand. She chews and swallows them as they are torn away.

After swallowing the last piece, Aoife decides to great the people who interrupted her meal. Aoife begins to stand up gradually from her straddle position, until she is standing at her height of six feet. Her bones crack as they accommodate to her two pedal form. Her facial structure, claws, and skin stay the same, though. Aoife commands her shadows to devour the remains of the daeva, not in the mood to eat the rest of it in front of guests. It is impolite, after all.

She finally glances at her audience. It is the Hellsing organization. She gazes first at the military personnel. They look shocked and even a little bit disturbed. She rolls her eyes at them. Then she glances at the two vampires. The fledgling is blonde, blue eyed, and looks as if she belongs in a cosplaying strip club. She is also weak. Aoife's gaze switches to the older one. He is dressed in a red duster and hat with reddish orange goggles. He has black hair and teeth like a shark's. He is familiar.

Aoife decides to ignore him for now and focuses her attention onto Sir Hellsing herself. Sir Hellsing is a blonde with an exotic tan. She has blue eyes and wears bottle cap glasses over them. The main thing Aoife notices about her is her pantsuit. Just kidding. It is the determination in her gaze and the nonchalance in her demeanor.

Aoife gives a dramatic bow. "Let me introduce myself. I am Aoife Morrigan Crowblood. Guardian of the Solheim's and in accordance to my contract, the trump card of the Solheim Organization." She straightens up and proceeds to stalk closer until she is a meter from Sir Hellsing. She ignores the guns pointing at her and the appearance of wires nearly invisible to the naked eye. She simply takes two steps forward to make the wires tighten. "So, may I ask why you are addressing me and waited for me to finish my meal instead of shooting me?"

Sir Hellsing seems to be amused by Aoife's arrogance and question. "Your 'master' called ahead. He informed me of the possibility of crossing your path. He also mentioned you might be eating at the time and to not interrupt until you have given some sign of acknowledgement to us. They were some very specific instructions."

Aoife gives a manic grin as her facial structure cracks and pops returning to her more human look. Her fangs also become smaller to accommodate her human facade, and her claws recede. The black substance around her mouth is the only thing to remain of her little feeding frenzy. Aoife barks out a laugh. "I prefer to call him, my Imperator. The instructions he gave you were necessary. When I feed, I become very unreasonable. It is a side effect."

Aoife can tell Sir Hellsing is intrigued about her answer and physical change, but does not ask about it. Instead, she lights a cigar and orders for the others to stand down. This seems to be the sign the vampires need to appear at Sir Hellsings side.

Aoife ignores them until she finds out what else Ivar said to Sir Hellsing. "What else did my Imperator have to say? That could not have been all. He can be very sneaky when it involves me."

Sir Hellsing smirks in amusement. "Is that so? He asked if I would be amiable to housing you as an ambassador of sorts between our organizations. He also asks you to call him on the way to, or at my manor for new orders."

Aoife gives a loud, exasperated sigh. It startles the fledgling, but amuses the ancient vampire and Sir Hellsing. "That sneaky boy. When I get back, I'm going to force him to do his paperwork until he drops dead." She ends her threat with a sadistic smile.

Everyone anime sweat drops at her threat.

 **(Line Break)**

Far away in a mansion study room, a young man feels foreboding chills go down his back. His green eyes dart around warily. He then gives a nervous laugh. "I feel as if something ominous will happen to me in the near future." The shaggy, brown haired man returns to drinking Allen's, his retainer, Hot Cocoa.

 **(Line Break)**

Sir Hellsing decides to end the strange atmosphere with a clearing of her throat. "Moving on. I will introduce you to my people." She tips her head in the direction of an elderly man in butler attire. "To the right and behind me is Walter C. Dornez, my retainer."

Walter gives a slight bow and a, "Pleasure to meet you, ma'am."

Aoife gives a nod in return, though, she regards him with some suspicion. He has a suspicious stench about him which is barely noticeable.

Sir Hellsing continues on, "To the left of me is Hellsing's trump card, Alucard."

Alucard tips his hat toward Aoife while giving her a shark like grin. "I will enjoy fighting with you, Crowblood."

Aoife cocks her head to the side, intrigued by the vampire's name. It sparks recognition in her. In return to his greeting, she returns his shark like smile. "It will be a pleasure for me, also."

Sir Hellsing introduces the last of the group. "Next to Alucard is his fledgling, Seras Victoria. We like to call her Police Girl."

The baby vamp seems to droop in depression at the nickname. Her extreme reaction causes Aoife to bark out a laugh. "Cheer up, fledgling. There are worse nicknames."

The fledgling perks up a little at Aoife's words, but then droops again at the new nickname. Aoife decides to get the group moving. She has order's to receive after all. "Well, where's our ride? I want to receive my newest orders as soon as possible."

Walter directs Aoife, Alucard, and Sir Hellsing to a limo while the fledgling is sent to one of the military trucks.

 **(Line Break)**

 **BloodyGrim: I know, there is not much conversation between Alucard and Aoife in this chapter. That was done on purpose. They will be doing a lot of conversing in the neck chapter while they are being driven to the mansion and then some. Tell me what you think so far.**

 **Read, Review, and Enjoy! ^_^**

 **Also, please Follow and/or Favorite.**


End file.
